


Annoying Stranger

by Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Jealous Keith (Voltron), M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Space Mall (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp/pseuds/Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp
Summary: Allura allows the group to visit the space mall on their break. Lance meets a tall and beautiful stranger and Keith is not happy about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We had jealous Lance in my last fic so now it’s time for a jealous Keith.  
> This is based around season 2 kind of, you could say it’s an au though. 
> 
>  
> 
> Mean comments will be deleted, thanks.

Lance walked into the kitchen, he acted as if he owned the place. He sat down next to Hunk in front of the kitchens table.

“Good morning,” he said as he began to whistle.  
Everyone mumbled their ‘morning’ back as they were still tired. 

“Sorry to gather you here this early but I thought we could use a break,” Allura smiled as she gathered food goo onto her spoon.

“Not trying to be rude here princess but doesn’t having a break include sleeping in?” Pidge yawned as she also gathered her own goo onto her spoon. 

“Yeah, I’m tired, we had to fight Galra all of yesterday, we almost died you know!” Hunk added. 

“Alright, knock it off you two,” Shiro scolded, “thank you princess, we’ve all worked so hard, we needed this break.” 

Allura smiles widely as she nodded, “Coran suggested going back to the mall.”

“We basically got kicked out of the mall,” Keith included as he sat with his arms cross, he was staring at his goo clearly not going to eat it.

Allura’s smile fell, “you what?” She questioned. 

“Thanks Keith! Tell the princess what happened!” Lance spat as he stared daggers at his ‘rival.’

“Coran was there, he probably told her!” Keith hissed back.

Allura’s head then turned to face her ginger friend, Coran was sweating profusely as they stared at each other.

“Coran,” Allura began but she was cut off by Coran’s yell of.

“To the space mall!” The older Altean then ran from the table and down to where the control room was. 

Allura sighed before letting at a small chuckle, she shook her head as she looked at her paladins, “you aren’t in trouble, it’s fun to tease.”

Everyone stared at her with a face of shock, their blinks were slow.

Allura raised a hand to her heart before squeaking out a, “what?”

“Nothing,” they all said in sync. 

Allura nodded as she tilt her head in confusion, she looked like a lost puppy. “Well let’s join Coran,” she smiled as she turned to leave. 

Everyone followed closely, they were both excited and scared to go back. 

“Lance, we need to try and buy another game!” Pidge said as she first bumped the air in excitement.

“Yeah! Let’s try not to bring another cow home though,” Lance replied.

“I hope I’m not kidnapped and forced to work in a kitchen with a Galra again,” Hunk mumbled out. 

“You were forced to work by a Galra?” Pidge asked with concern. 

“I mean, oh man. I kind of ate all his food and didn’t realise I had to pay, he made me pay him back by chaining me in his kitchen and forcing me to clean.”

“Hunk!” Lance screeched out.

Hunk raised his hands in surrender, “it wasn’t all bad, I got to help cook, my first real cooking job. People loved my food.”

“Of course they did, your food is to die for,” Lance complimented as he slapped his friend on the back gently. 

“Thanks Lance!” Hunk grinned. 

Everyone made it to the control room. Coran was at the front of the castle humming softly to himself as he waited for the rest to join.

Allura stepped up to her controls, she placed her hands onto them.  
“Let’s go to the mall,” Allura hummed while everyone cheered, except Keith who was busy looking out the window at the stars.

Keith was upset, he didn’t mean to make Lance yell at him, he just assumed the princess already knew. The red paladin let out a loud and audible sigh. Out of everyone in the castle to fall in love with, why did it have to be Lance?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn’t great, I tried 😅

“We’re here,” Allura informed as she stepped away from the controls, “I can’t wait to get my hands on something sparkly.”

“Not so fast princess, you’ll be with me as we search for some fresh humma berries!” Coran gleamed.

Allura’s shoulders fell as she growled, “why me?”

“Because you’re the only other person here who knows where they are sold, then I promise we’ll get you something sparkly,” Coran responded as he twirled his ginger moustache between his thumb and index finger.

The princess nodded, “very well.”

Pidge walked over to Lance and jumped onto his back, the blue paladin caught her with ease. “Come on Lance! To that Earth store!”

“Yeah!” Lance cheered back and he carried Pidge away and towards the castle’s exit.

“Food time, don’t wait up,” Hunk hummed as he placed his hands behind his head, he whistled as he followed where Pidge and Lance had stumbled off to.

“Do you want to go around the mall with me?” Shiro asked Keith as he placed his robotic hand on the red paladin’s shoulder.

Keith looked up to the older man, “I guess,” he responded.

“Or you could join Lance and Pidge,” the black paladin smirked as he wiggled his thick black eyebrows.

Keith, the oblivious boy, didn’t get what Shiro was hinting at. “They’re probably at that store by now.”

Shiro rumbled with laughter, his large broad shoulders shook with his uncontrollable chuckling. Keith stared at him with confusion, his eyes were large with uncertainty. Shiro pulled the younger boy into a hug.

“Don’t look at me like that, just don’t worry about it,” Shiro assured, a smirk was still on his face. “C’mon let’s go.”

Keith nodded as he followed his brother. Coran and Allura were slowly strolling behind.

✭✶✹✵✷✸⋆★☆

Lance and Pidge ran up the mall’s escalators, they were both cheering louder and louder as they got closer to the Earth store.

“Look, Lance! There it is!” Pidge yelled and pointed to the store's sign. She ran up the rest of the steps as she pulled Lance with her.

Before they could make it to the shop, the two crashed into somebody. Lance groaned as he rubbed his now sore head, Pidge slowly lifted up her face from the cold hard floor.

“Woah! I’m so sorry- oh it’s just you,” Lance frowned as he looked up at a startled Keith, Shiro was stood over him, his eyes widened in shock.

“How did you two get up here so fast?” Pidge questioned as she fiddled with her glasses.

“We took the lift,” Shiro said as he pointed his thumb in the direction of the elevator.

“Yeah, but we left the castle first and ran the whole way here… you know what, it doesn’t matter, care to come to the shop with us?” Pidge asked as she quickly walked through the shop's entrance.

Lance shrugged at the two confused brothers before following the green paladin inside. Keith and Shiro followed.

“Hello! Welcome, welcome,” a stereotypical big-eyed alien greeted, “please feel free to look around, buy one thing and get a Kaltenecker free!”

“No thanks, the one you gave us last time was enough,” Pidge hummed as she stared at all the Earth video games, her eyes had stars in them as she looked at them all individually.

“Okay then, well if you see something you like then my shop assistant will help you,” the alien said as he pointed to the person behind the till.

Lance turned to face the assistant, his eyes widened when he saw a very tall female alien, she was the same species as the shop owner except she had long brunette hair. She blushed when she noticed that Lance was staring. Keith growled under his breath as he watched the display, Lance never stared at him like that.

“Hi, I’m Eruh, I’m happy to help,” the assistant smiled.

“Hello, the names Lance,” the blue paladin purred as he shot Eruh finger guns and followed it up with a wink.

Keith huffed which caused Lance to frown at him, Shiro saw it and stepped in between the two before a fight could break out.

“Lance!” Pidge called, “what about this game?” she asked as she lifted up a game called Heroes and Honour, the cover was a dark blue and a picture of a black-haired female warrior in full body armour was on the front.

“Yeah! We should get two more controllers so Hunk and Keith can play!” Lance grinned.

Keith looked at him with shock, Lance wanted to play games together? He turned to face the blue paladin to see that Lance was smiling at him, not a smirk or a forced smile but a genuine one. Keith smiled back softly, he tried to fight back a blush. 

Lance then turned back to face Pidge, he grabbed the video game from her hand and rushed it to the till. The assistant smirked when the blue paladin was close to her. She slowly took the game from him, making her hands slowly rub against his own as she did so.

Keith frowned at the display, he looked back to Pidge and Shiro who were busy talking to the store owner about who knows what. While the other two were distracted Keith wandered up next to Lance, he made sure their shoulders touched. Lance gasped at the touch but ignored Keith. 

“So what do you do?” Eruh asked.

“I’m the blue paladin of Voltron!” Lance cheered confidently. 

Eruh looked impressed as she leaned closer to her, Lance leaned back further the closer she came. “Did you know having a paladins child means you’ll forever have good luck and fortune,” she informed. 

Lance swallowed, he was clearly uncomfortable. Ha, lover boy Lance is embarrassed when someone flirts with him first? 

Keith hated this though, he wanted Lance to only focus on him, so he did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to just do three chapters, but it didn’t go that way...  
> Sorry this took so long, I’m just a busy bee...

Keith felt Lance flinch, he was about to pull his hand away in regret until he felt Lance’s fingertips squeeze his.  
A deep red blush was on the Cuban’s cheeks, his eyes were lidded and a small wobbled smile took residents on his lips.

Keith’s dark eyes quickly looked up at the shop assistants face to see her expression was of shock, no hint of anger was anywhere on her features or in her posture. 

“Oh,” she began, “I didn’t... I am so sorry sir,” she bowed, her black orbs blinked quickly as if she didn’t understand what she was seeing. “If I knew then I would never of...”

Lance raised his eyebrow in question as the girl continued to ramble.

“If I knew you two were a thing then I would never...” 

“Uh we’re no-” Lance tried to speak before Keith threw his other gloved hand onto the blue Paladins mouth.

“It’s okay, you didn’t know,” Keith assured, he didn’t understand why he was doing this, he just knew that he wanted Lance all to himself even if it will never happen. 

The alien girl gleamed in relief, it was Lance’s turn to look shocked.

“Forget this,” Lance groaned as he threw up his hands in surrender, “can I just have my game? Here’s twenty GAC.”

The girl slowly passed the video game over to the blue boy. “But...”

She couldn’t finish her sentence because Lance stormed off, he dragged a complaining Pidge away with him, her little legs kicked as she was dragged out the store.

“But the game is only eight GAC...” the assistant finished her sentence even though it was too late.

“Give me the change, I’ll give it to him later,” Keith said as he held out his hand to receive the space money.

She nodded and gave him the currency, she then leaned closer to Keith’s ear, “it is also good luck to be a Paladins best friend, here’s my number,” she then passed Keith a sticky note with rushed scribbled digits on, “and hopefully we can talk about fighting together,” she then proceeded to punch the desk, “I’m good at first fighting!”

Keith looked impressed as he stared at the large dent in the wooden surface that she had made with her small green fist.

“We’ll I could do with a good training partner,” Keith admitted which caused the girl to smile.

“Thanks for the change and I’ll call you sometime!” Keith yelled as he turned to leave, he nodded for Shiro to leave too.  
A small chuckle left Keith’s lips as he heard the shop owner yell, “what have you done to my desk!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought I was going to make the girl bitchy and nasty then you were wrong 👌


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took ages, I wrote it and then I lost it... So yeah, wrote it again.

The castle was eerily quiet as Keith stomped his way down a hallway. It was midnight and he couldn’t sleep, his brain was too preoccupied with thoughts of the mall. He had embarrassed himself in front of Lance and now the Cuban boy surely hated him. Lance wasn’t his boyfriend so he had no right to play up like that when his friend tried it on with a girl, Eruh meant no harm either. 

He looked at the note Eruh had given him, should he actually call her? Pidge did make them all phones.

Keith went still when he heard a pair of just as heavy footsteps approach his location. 

“Keith,” Lance muttered as he came in to view.

“Lance,” Keith said back, he fiddled awkwardly with his ebony fingerless gloves.

Lance’s face was sour with a dark frown, his blue eyes that usually were full of cheer were dark with an emotion Keith didn’t dare wonder.  
“You want to explain?” The blue paladin asked as he crossed his arms.

“Lance, I’m so sorry,” Keith whispered out, he wasn’t sure if Lance heard him or not.

“Just tell me,” Lance sighed, his angered expression morphed into a bored one. 

“I can’t!” Keith yelled, he regretted it though, he just hoped it didn’t wake any of his friends up. 

“Why not Keith?!” Lance shouted back louder than Keith did, his voice echoed through the empty corridors. 

“Because you’ll hate me,” Keith mumbled a bit too quietly. 

Lance frowned again, he cupped his hand round his ear as if it would help him hear better, “what was that?”

“Because you’ll hate me!” 

“I don’t hate you, Keith. You made out like we were boyfriends, why did you do that?” 

Lance’s eyes squinted as he looked Keith up and down. The staring made the red paladin nervous.

“The whole fake boyfriend thing, it didn’t mean anything Lance,” Keith huffed. Deep down he was nervous but he didn’t dare gulp.

Lance stared more intensely, he let out a breath before looking right at Keith’s eyes, “you’re a bad liar,” he said.

Keith was shocked, how did Lance see through him? 

“I’ve been jealous too Keith, I’m not stupid, you glowed with jealousy. And it wasn’t of me.” 

The red paladin hung his head, he didn’t want to be having this conversation right now.

“Sorry Lance, I know you’re straight bu-“

“I’m what now?” Lance asked with shock.

“What? You always flirt with girls so I assumed you were heterosexual,” Keith admitted.

Lance just shook his head in reply, a smirk replaced his frown, “oh yeah? You watch me Keith?”

“Wait! No, I don’t!” Keith almost chocked at what Lance had just said.

“Nope, no take backsies,” Lance teased, he stuck out his tongue and made a ‘pfft’ noise with it. “But really Keith, I may flirt with girls all the time but it’s all talk, I just want to look cool.”

“I’m going to be honest, it doesn’t make you look cool, it makes you look like a fuckboy,” Keith smirked back. 

Lance frowned again and Keith feared he fucked up, but he was relieved when Lance smirked once more.

“Only for you babe,” the Cuban suddenly winked out of nowhere. 

It caught Keith off guard as he chocked on his own saliva. His coughing fit was the most unflattering thing he could do in this moment, he let out curses as tears fell from his deep dark purple eyes.  
Lance quickly rushed to his side and began to slap his back. 

“Woah, it’s okay babe,” Lance reassured but it made Keith cough harder.

“What the fuck Lance?” Keith gasped out, his throat was still sore from his chocking.

“What? Don’t blame me for your chocking,” Lance growled.

“Why are you calling me babe?” Keith questioned, it was his turn now to frown.

“Because I like you too and you are a babe, like damn,” Lance whistled.

“Who are you and what have you done with Lance?” Keith was shocked, he had no idea about what was happening, was Lance a clone? Had Haggar kidnapped the real him and created a spy? Was she trying to get to Keith for some reason? Did she want his knife? Well, she can’t have his knife! 

Suddenly fingers clicked in front of his face, “Earth to Keith Kogane, I said, Earth to Keith Kogane,” Lance sang out as he started to wave his hands a few inches away from Keith’s nose. 

“We aren’t on Earth Lance,” was all that came into Keith’s brain, he was still shocked and sure that Lance was, in fact, a clone. “You’re girl crazy, how can you like me?”

“Okay 1. I am pretty thing crazy 2. I see the way you look at me and it kinda made me notice you and 3. I’m bisexual,” Lance hummed.

Keith almost fainted.

He wanted to scream out ‘YES!’ but that would definitely wake up the whole castle. So he did the only thing he thought was right and pounced on the Cuban boy.  
Lance shrieked in surprise before hitting the ground, a warm boy curled upon his stomach. 

Lance managed (after a lot of difficulty thanks to the cutie on him) to sit up, he quickly wrapped his long arms around the smaller boy and pulled him in for a cuddle. “I’m so glad I was right, but then again, when am I ever wrong?”

Keith gave Lance’s nose a had flick, “don’t ruin the moment,” he hissed. 

They both stared at each other, their eyes went down to their lips and then back to their sparkling orbs. Slowly they both moved closer, their eyes gradually began to close. Gently their lips touched in a soft kiss.  
Keith’s hands went up to Lance’s warm tanned cheeks, he used them to move the blue paladins head into a better angle. 

They then parted, warm smiles and huge blushes were on their faces.

“Can I ask you something then Lance?” Keith asked. 

“Mmm?” 

“If you love me then why did you get annoyed when I grabbed your hand and told that annoying stranger shit?” 

“Because I wanted to make the first move!” Lance huffed as he dropped his arms from around Keith, instead he folded them against his chest.

Keith sighed, “oh for quiznack sake Lance!”


End file.
